Nadine Gordimer
Lufta e Peloponezit midis Athinës Bashkim shtetesh të Athinës, dhe e udhëhequr nga Lidhja Peloponezit Sparta mori nën udhëheqjen e tij, ndërprerë disa pushim zjarri, nga 431 në 404 BC Pes dhe përfundoi me fitoren e Spartans. Luftës moshën klasike e Athinës, demokracisë athinas, dhe tronditi greke Shtetet e botës të qëndrueshëm. Pothuajse të gjitha greke Qytet-shteteve, poleis, morën pjesë në të, dhe Luftimin e mbuluar pothuajse të gjithë Botën greke-flet Burime * K. Brodersen und H. H. Schmitt (Hrsg.): Historische griechische Inschriften in Übersetzung. Bd. 1 (Die archaische und klassische Zeit). Darmstadt 1992, ISBN 3-534-02243-2. (Gute Übersetzungen, aber ohne Kommentar.) * Hellenica Oxyrhynchia. Übersetzt und herausgegeben von Paul McKechnie et al. Warminster 1988, ISBN 0-85668-358-2. * Plutarch: Große Griechen und Römer. Herausgegeben von Konrat Ziegler, 6 Bde., Zürich 1954. (Bibliothek der alten Welt, mehrere Nachdrucke, u. a, ISBN 3-423-05989-3) * Thukydides: Geschichte des Peloponnesischen Krieges. Hrsg. von H. Vrestska und W. Rinner (Reclam), Stuttgart 2000, ISBN 3-15-001808-0. * Derselbe: Der Peloponnesische Krieg. Hrsg. und übers. von Georg Peter Landmann, Düsseldorf 2002, ISBN 3-7608-4103-1. * Xenophon: Hellenika. Übersetzt von Gisela Strasburger, München 1970 (mehrere Neuauflagen), ISBN 3-7608-1639-8. Litertaure dytesore * Bruno Bleckmann: Athens Weg in die Niederlage. Die letzten Jahre des Peloponnesischen Kriegs. Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-519-07648-9. (Detaillierte und quellennahe Darstellung der letzten Kriegsjahre.) * Bruno Bleckmann: Der Peloponnesische Krieg. München 2007, ISBN 3-406-55388-5. (Knapper Überblick) * Victor Davis Hanson: A War Like No Other: How the Athenians and Spartans Fought the Peloponnesian War. New York 2005, ISBN 1-4000-6095-8. (Hanson, ein angesehener Militärhistoriker, beschreibt vor allem, mit welchen Mitteln der Krieg ausgetragen wurde.) * Donald Kagan: The Peloponnesian War. New York 2003, ISBN 0-14-200437-5. (Wahrscheinlich die beste Gesamtdarstellung. Kagan hat ebenfalls ein vierbändiges Standardwerk zum Peloponnesischen Krieg verfasst, wobei dieses Buch eine für das breitere Publikum geschriebene Darstellung ist, allerdings auf hohem Niveau.) * Donald Kagan: The Outbreak of the Peloponnesian War. Ithaca/New York 1969, ISBN 0-8014-9556-3. (Erster Band von Kagans Tetralogie zum Krieg, die bereits als Standardwerk gilt.) * Donald Kagan: The Archidamian War. Ithaca 1974, ISBN 0-8014-9714-0. * Donald Kagan: The Peace of Nicias and the Sicilian Expedition. Ithaca 1981, ISBN 0-8014-9940-2. * Donald Kagan: The Fall of the Athenian Empire. Ithaca 1987, ISBN 0-8014-9984-4. * Russell Meiggs: The Athenian Empire. Oxford 1972, mehrere Nachdrucke, ISBN 0-19-814843-7. (Detaillierte Darstellung des attischen Seereiches, einschließlich des Peloponnesischen Kriegs.) * Raimund Schulz: Athen und Sparta (Reihe Geschichte kompakt. Antike)- Darmstadt 2003, ISBN 3-534-15493-2. (Intelligente und kompakte Darstellung, die zugleich die zentralen Forschungsmeinungen gut verständlich darstellt.) * Geoffrey de Ste Croix: The Origins of the Peloponnesian War. London 1972, ISBN 0-7156-1728-1. (Sehr gute Zusammenfassung über die Bedingungen, die zum Ausbruch des Krieges führten, allerdings mit einer anti-spartanischen Haltung.) * Karl-Wilhelm Welwei: Das klassische Athen. Demokratie und Machtpolitik im 5. und 4. Jahrhundert. Darmstadt 1999, ISBN 3-89678-117-0. (Hervorragende Detailstudie zur Entstehung der Hegemonie Athens. Dort auch zahlreiche Verweise auf die moderne Forschungsliteratur.) * Karl-Wilhelm Welwei: Sparta. Aufstieg und Niedergang einer antiken Großmacht. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-608-94016-2. * Karl-Wilhelm Welwei: The Peloponnesian War and its Aftermath. In: Konrad Kinzl (Hrsg.): A Companion to the Classical Greek World. Blackwell, Oxford u.a. 2006, S. 526–546. (Knappe Zusammenfassung) Weblinks * Hören: Der Thukydides-Podcast: Hier wird nach und nach die deutsche, ungekürzte Übersetzung von Dr. Johann David Heilmann aus dem Jahr 1760 vorgelesen. Momentaner Stand: Erstes Buch, Kapitel 1-23 (41:40 Minuten, 19,2 MB) * Hören: LibriVox: The History of the Peloponnesian War (englisch - Public Domain Audiobooks in den USA - 20:57:23 Stunden, mind. 603,7 MB) * Richard Crawley: The History of the Peloponnesian War (englische Übersetzung von Thukydides' Werk im Project Gutenberg) * [http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0206 Xenophons Hellenika in englischer Übersetzung.] Anmerkungen Kategoria:Lufta e Peloponzit Kategoria: shek 5.pes als:Peloponnesischer Krieg ar:الحرب البيلوبونيسية bg:Пелопонески войни bs:Peloponeski rat ca:Guerra del Peloponès cs:Peloponéská válka cy:Rhyfel y Peloponnesos da:Peloponnesiske Krig de:Peloponnesischer Krieg el:Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος en:Peloponnesian War eo:Peloponeza milito es:Guerra del Peloponeso eu:Peloponesoko Gerra fi:Peloponnesolaissota fr:Guerre du Péloponnèse ga:Cogadh na Peilipinéise gl:Guerra do Peloponeso he:המלחמה הפלופונסית hi:पेलोपोनेशियन युद्ध hr:Peloponeski rat hu:Peloponnészoszi háború id:Perang Peloponnesos is:Pelópsskagastríðið it:Guerra del Peloponneso ja:ペロポネソス戦争 ko:펠로폰네소스 전쟁 la:Bellum Peloponnesiacum lt:Peloponeso karas nds:Peloponnes’sch Krieg nl:Peloponnesische oorlog nn:Peloponneskrigen no:Peloponneskrigen pl:Wojny peloponeskie pt:Guerra do Peloponeso ro:Războiul peloponesiac ru:Пелопоннесская война scn:Guerra dû Peloponnesu sh:Peloponeski rat simple:Peloponnesian War sk:Peloponézske vojny sl:Peloponeška vojna sr:Пелопонески рат sv:Peloponnesiska kriget tr:Peloponez Savaşı uk:Пелопонеська війна zh:伯罗奔尼撒战争